mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Enkeshui (português)
Enkeshui → Italiano, Inglês. Enkeshui é um jogo de mancala comum entre os Maasai, no Quénia central-sul. O jogo foi referido, pela primeira vez, por Walter Driedger, que o observou pelas cidades de Amboseli, Narok e Ngong. Às mulheres não é permitido jogar Enkeshui. As filas dos tabuleiros contêm sempre o mesmo número de cavidades. O mesmo número, tem conotações femininas entre os Maasai e, de acordo com Driedger este possa estar “subconscientemente relacionado ao simbolismo atribuído à colocação das sementes nos poços”. O número de sementes em jogo é, geralmente, 48, um número considerado propício a rituais. A palavra vaca tem numerosas metáforas encontradas neste jogo: uma única semente é apelidada de “vaca”; uma taça é uma boma (Bois vermelhos ou curral), e uma cavidade que adquiriu acumulação de sementes é conhecida por um “touro”. Driedger escreveu o trecho seguinte sobre o cenário social que envolve o jogo: “O facto mais interessante sobre enkeshui não são as regras em si mas o modo como o jogo é jogado. Tal como acontece com todas as coisas Maasai, é geralmente um grupo que se esforça com a tomada de decisão de acordo com os princípios de igualitarismo e consenso. Cada lado é constituído por uma equipa ‘flutuante’ até cinco jogadores. Isto requer uma explicação! Os jogadores podem participar no jogo que já está a decorrer e podem sair a meio de um jogo que tenham iniciado. Uma dificuldade na compreensão deste facto reside que uma vez iniciado um jogo, outros jogadores irão juntar-se e, eventualmente, assumir o jogo se, a seus olhos, um dos seus jogadores não é suficientemente competente. Um membro da equipa pode sugerir um movimento, fazendo um movimento à experiência, que poderá dar-se o caso de ser mantido ou poderá retirado e substituído por um outro movimento. Uma vez que estes movimentos ocorrem em ambos os lados do tabuleiro, são consideráveis as confusões nos resultados. A batota é comum e frequentemente tentada. Se for detectada por um elemento da equipa adversária, esse jogador desfaz, simplesmente, o movimento. Isto até pode dar a impressão de que alguém está a jogar no lado errado do tabuleiro. Um movimento também pode ser desfeito se for sugerido por alguém não suficientemente credenciado no ranking, para jogar mas somente para participar como espectador.” Regras O tabuleiro é composto por duas filas de 8, 10 ou 12 cavidades (boma). Existem 48 peças em jogo, tradicionalmente constituídas por pequenas pedras roladas, mas hoje também podemos ter esferas feitas de alumínio, de vidro ou talhadas em plástico (isoito le enkeshui). As peças do jogo são guardadas em sacos de couro (olbene loo-inkeek). Conforme o tamanho do tabuleiro, diferentes posições de início de jogo são utilizadas: Uma disposição inicial comum num tabuleiro de dois por doze. Uma posição inicial num tabuleiro de dois por oito. Uma outra posição de início de jogo num pequeno tabuleiro No seu turno, o jogador esvazia o conteúdo de uma das suas cavidades, à excepção da cavidade “touro” (ver abaixo) e semeia uma pedra em cada uma das cavidades seguintes, no sentido anti-horário. Se a última pedra cair numa cavidade ocupada, o jogador retira o seu conteúdo, incluindo a última pedra aí colocada e continua a distribuir as pedras, em sentido anti-horário. Depois de um jogador ter completamente finalizado o lado do tabuleiro, do seu adversário, é-lhe permitido continuar a próxima etapa, em ambos os sentidos. Se a última pedra cai dentro de uma cavidade vazia, o movimento acaba aí e o jogador “adormece”. Se a última pedra na mão cai numa cavidade que continha três pedras, ficando deste modo, com quatro pedras, esta cavidade é transformada em um “touro”. Também é possível formar um par de “touros” se as últimas duas pedras caírem em cavidades que contenham, cada uma, três pedras antes da chegada da quarta pedra, qualquer que seja a ordem, desde que sejam duas cavidades adjacentes. Um “touro” pode ser formado em qualquer um dos lados do tabuleiro, mas não no primeiro movimento, de ambos os jogadores. Qualquer pedra, que caia dentro de um “touro”, pertence ao jogador proprietário do “touro”, uma vez que foi ele que o criou. Quando a última pedra na mão cair dentro de um “touro”, o movimento acaba aqui e o jogador “adormece”. Se a última pedra, na mão, cair dentro de uma cavidade vazia, na fila do próprio jogador, o jogador captura todo o conteúdo da cavidade oposta juntamente com a sua última pedra. Se a cavidade oposta estiver vazia, não haverá captura. A captura finaliza o movimento do jogador e este “adormece”. Se as cavidades seguintes, no lado do tabuleiro do jogador, estiverem vazias, o jogador também captura o conteúdo das cavidades opostas, desde que as cavidades vazias formem uma sequência contínua e as respectivas cavidades opostas, estejam ocupadas. O jogo termina quando um jogador, no seu turno, não possua pedras nas suas cavidades para continuar a jogar. Entretanto, as restantes pedras que existam no outro lado do tabuleiro e que não estejam dentro dos “touros”, são pertença do jogador desse lado do tabuleiro. O jogador que tiver capturado mais pedras, incluindo as pedras que estejam dentro dos “touros”, vence o jogo. Se ambos os jogadores capturarem 24 pedras, estamos perante um empate. Jogos Existem duas maneiras de jogar: * O excedente de pedras adquiridas pelo vencedor são removidas do jogo, enquanto o jogador, com défice de pedras, deverá continuar sem elas. O jogador com défice de pedras começa a encher as suas cavidades a partir do seu lado direito e deverá deixar algumas cavidades, do seu lado esquerdo, com menos pedras do que é usual ou mesmo sem pedras. Um jogador que não possua pedras suficientes para preencher a sua cavidade mais distante, para a direita, com o número de pedras, por regra assumido, perdeu o jogo. * Também pode ser acordado, que um determinado número de jogos serão jogados obedecendo à configuração padrão. O recorde de vitórias e de derrotas é registado através de pequenos paus designados por inkeek e-nkeshui. Variantes Em algumas regiões, os jogadores fazem o primeiro movimento em simultâneo, tendo esse movimento início na cavidade que se situa na extremidade direita, do tabuleiro e a sementeira realiza-se da maneira mais rápida possível. O jogador que chegar primeiro a uma cavidade vazia ou o que conseguir ir mais longe, será o jogador que fará o primeiro movimento, no jogo normal. Às vezes, os jogadores podem reorganizar a posição inicial tirando as pedras para jogar de quaisquer duas cavidades e depois recolocá-las, do seu lado, do jeito que eles querem. Ligações Externas *Tabuleiro de Enkeshui, pedras do jogo e paus Museu de Arte, em Seattle Referências ;Driedger, W.: The Game of Bao or Mancala in East Africa. Em: MILA (Institute of African Studies, University of Nairobi) 1972; 3 (1): 7-20. Copyright / Licença O texto desta página está sob a CC by-sa 2.5 licença. ''© Miceu Tavares Category: Jogo de Mancala